


Flurry

by ceasefire



Series: Overwatch Prompts and Requests [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Comfortable, darlin'?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He felt Hanzo's soft, amused exhale on the insides of his bare thigh and shivered, unable to stop himself. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"I have never felt better, Jesse."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flurry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Charlie, who wanted 69ing, McCree getting rimmed and stuff about McCree being chubby/hairy. Kiiiiiiiiiinda failed the last bit and I am very sorry, I couldn't get it in and make it sound natural? //fail
> 
> I hope you enjoy it either way!

McCree exhaled softly, putting most of his weight on his flesh arm and knees to stop his prosthesis from making his upper arm ache. "Comfortable, darlin'?"

He felt Hanzo's soft, amused exhale on the insides of his bare thigh and shivered, unable to stop himself. He felt too sensitive, like some inexperienced kid who could barely wait to be touched. Good thing that Hanzo seemed to feel the same, if him already being half-hard just from having McCree's ass in his face was any indication.

"I have never felt better, Jesse."

"Good to… good to hear it. Damn," McCree replied breathlessly, surprised by the lilt in his own voice as Hanzo leaned up and slid the very tip of his tongue across the sensitive skin between McCree's balls and his hole.

Three and a half months. Three and a half goddamn months. Such was the nature of working with Overwatch, but knowing what they'd signed up for didn't make it hurt any less to be apart. McCree had spent the majority of his time getting into the good graces of a particularly nasty drug and weapons smuggling ring, limiting his contact with not only Hanzo but also the rest of Overwatch, and being back in Hanzo's arms felt so good that the feeling almost went beyond comfort and relief. McCree had gotten back to Gibraltar a good week before Hanzo had, but considering that the other man had greeted him by pinning him against the door and then practically throwing him back on his bed, McCree suspected that Hanzo had spent as much time with his hand fisted around his cock, two fingers buried knuckle-deep inside himself and thoughts on McCree as McCree had spent thinking of Hanzo.

A soft, amused hum from Hanzo's throat tickles its way along McCree's skin, McCree's cock jerking heavy between his legs at the sensation.

"Didn't know you had it in you to tease, considerin' how you greeted me earlier," McCree said with a weak laugh.

"On the contrary," Hanzo murmured, lips and the whiskers of his beard tickling against McCree's thighs, "I want to savour this."

McCree didn't have a response to that one, mind wiped blank to every thought and sensation aside from how bad he wanted to feel Hanzo opening him up. The feel of Hanzo's hands spreading open-palmed across his ass cheeks, thumbs hooking in the cleft to spread him open, was almost too much and he bit back a groan. It ended up escaping his throat anyway as Hanzo's tongue dipped in and slid across his hole, teasing with the warmth and pressure.

Hanzo was always extremely methodical in everything he did, and sex was no exception. No movement was without purpose, no touch without reaction. As his tongue swiped laved and probed at McCree's ass, one hand slid up between McCree's legs, avoiding his aching cock and instead focusing on the soft flesh of his belly. Hanzo's palm was warm and firm, fingernails scraping over McCree's skin and through dark, rough hair, leaving white lines that would soon turn red from the repetition of the motion.

"You're a little softer than before," Hanzo murmured, pausing in his actions to do so.

"Literally or metaphorically?" McCree asked with a breathless chuckle at his own joke, before continuing, "Rations and cheap booze ain't known for being kind to your figure, darlin'."

"I did not say I objected."

The wet, obscene kiss that Hanzo placed on McCree's thigh made them both shiver. McCree watched, dry-mouthed, as Hanzo's cock twitched upwards at the sound and left a strand of pre bridging the space between his belly and the slit of his cock.

"Want me to start taking care of that for you, sweetheart?"

Hanzo's hum of approval almost went through McCree's entire damn body as the other man pressed the tip of his tongue into his relaxed hole, spreading him open further with gentle motions that still made desperate heat burn low in McCree's stomach.

"Go ahead," Hanzo replied as he broke away, his voice practically a purr. "Do you want my fingers, Jesse?"

McCree couldn't tell whether it was the thought of what was coming or the use of his name that got him going; all he knew was that his cock was so hard from what Hanzo was doing to him that it hurt.

"Yeah. God, yeah."

There was a pause that seemed so long that McCree wondered if Hanzo was waiting for him to lose patience and beg, but the gentle press of one of Hanzo's fingers answered his question. He moaned, long and low as it slipped inside him with no resistance; that in itself was arousing, that Hanzo had worked him open so gentle and slow that he was completely relaxed and felt no semblance of discomfort.

"You seem to be forgetting something," Hanzo hummed from behind him, voice rich with amusement. McCree didn't know if it was intentional, but the other man's cock twitched almost comically with want as he hurried to wrap his free hand around it.

"Sorry 'bout that. Got rather pleasantly distracted for a moment," McCree said, dipping his head to lick wetly at Hanzo's erection, tongue running smooth from base to crown.

Hanzo's breathing grew uneven as McCree mouthed at his cock, briefly stopping entirely as he stopped teasing and put his mouth on him properly. "I accept your apology."

McCree hummed happily and concentrated on taking Hanzo's cock into his throat; the vibrations seemed to please Hanzo more than his soft gasp let on, and heat flared in McCree's stomach as the taste of Hanzo's precum spread across his tongue. Maybe it was just a side effect of being head over heels for the man,  but McCree tended to notice the little things when he was with Hanzo. The other man didn't often express his pleasure with words but his body always showed how much it was enjoying the attention. He always got so wet that the taste of him was constant from the moment McCree started to suck his cock, the toes of his prosthetics always curled down towards the soles of his feet when McCree did something that felt particularly good and he hadn't even known the darn things could bend like that before he'd seen it for himself. It was all endearing and it was all Hanzo, and McCree loved every moment.

It took a few minutes before McCree needed to pull back to ease the ache in his jaw; his mouth snapped shut the moment he pulled away because he felt Hanzo go from having one finger inside him straight up to three, twisting them slowly around.

"Too much?"

"Hmm? Oh, nope. No," McCree mumbled vaguely, trying to concentrate on holding his orgasm back as the delicious stretch combined with Hanzo's fingers curling to find his prostate left him on the edge. Hanzo's thoughtful hum sent a line of heat down his spine, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from coming, combating the pleasure with pain.

"Jesse."

"Hmm?" McCree grunted through gritted teeth, acutely aware of Hanzo's fingers beginning to move again, fucking him open with short little movements of his wrist.

"Put your mouth on me."

Hanzo was just too damn distracting in the best of ways. Letting out a breathless laugh, McCree stroked Hanzo slowly for the sake of teasing and drawing a reaction. Pull the skin back from the head with a slow downward stroke, push it back over with an upward stroke… he kept going until Hanzo groaned and thrust into his hand, control forgotten in the haze of arousal.  
" _Hurry_."

"Alright, darlin', alright," McCree breathed, ignoring the ache of his arm as he reached to hold Hanzo's cock steady with his artificial hand and took him deep into his throat. His jaw ached almost as much as his arm, tongue curling around the heavy heat of Hanzo's cock, throat tight and full as he swallowed and tasted bitterness and warmth. Hanzo's fingers were still inside him, but McCree moaned and clenched his fingers in the sheets as he felt the wet warmth of Hanzo's tongue sliding against his hole again, pressing insistently inside of him alongside the callused fingers. His balls felt tight and his cock throbbed between his legs, precum sticky and dripping down onto Hanzo's chest as he pressed back on the fingers and tongue in his ass.

Climax almost sneaked up on McCree, started out as a pleasant heat in the base of his stomach but it suddenly flared when Hanzo's fingers curled just right inside of him and his hips bucked, the tip of his cock pressing and slipping against Hanzo's chest just sharply enough to drive him over the edge. Hanzo is talking softly the whole time, breathless from the feeling of McCree's mouth on him but still so calm, so even, grounding McCree as the heady haze of arousal overcame his mind and then gradually ebbed away.

McCree had to pull away to catch his breath, Hanzo's cock dropping wetly from his lips and back onto the other man's belly.

"Sorry, sweetheart," McCree started, barely aware of what he was saying, "just need a moment."

Hanzo's hands on his hips came as a surprise, but he didn't question the other man's actions as he gently guided him until he was rolled over on the mattress, Hanzo kneeling between his spread legs. He trusted Hanzo to know what he was doing and what he wanted. 

"No need," Hanzo said, eyes dark with amusement and lips curled into a small smile as he took hold of his own cock and moved his hand in slow, languid strokes.

There was something about the combination of Hanzo's expression and actions that make heat rise to McCree's face, and he groans, smiling as he raises his flesh arm to cover his eyes. Unconsciously, one of his legs slips behind Hanzo's knee just for the sake of more contact.

"Damn it, darlin'. You make a man wish he was young again."

"Quality over quantity," Hanzo hummed. McCree chuckled breathlessly as he forced his tired muscles into gear, sitting up so he could mouth softly at Hanzo's balls. Hanzo barely had time to warn McCree before he reached climax, cum spilling across McCree's lips and cheek.

"Hanzo," McCree murmured, grinning as he placed a kiss on the head of Hanzo's cock. This time it was the other man's turn to look embarrassed, and he flopped back on the bed with a frown that looked more like a pout because of the redness of his cheeks.

"Sometimes I remember how ridiculous you are."

"I just take longer to get over the post-coital bliss than ten seconds," McCree said with a grin, moving over to lazily flop against Hanzo's chest, grin widening to match the other man's deepening frown.

"We should clean up. We are both filthy."

"Just stay like this for a moment, hmm?" McCree asked, placing a firm kiss on Hanzo's lips, mess and all. "I'm enjoyin' being close to you right now. It's been a while, after all."

"I cannot believe you kissed me after all of that," Hanzo said flatly. "I wanted to clean up, not make the mess worse."

Despite his words, Hanzo relaxed and pulled McCree against him and did not complain about the situation any further.

"But you're comfortable and warm. Perhaps this is fine. For a moment."

McCree grinned contentedly as he felt Hanzo's fingers begin to card gently through his hair, his other arm moving over to sling itself across the softness of his belly, fingers brushing the rough hair below McCree's navel..

"Glad you're seeing things my way, gorgeous."

**Author's Note:**

> McCree is so gross, I want 30 of him.


End file.
